


Backstage with Slowhand

by The_Honeydripper



Category: Eric Clapton (Musician), Music RPF, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Honeydripper/pseuds/The_Honeydripper
Summary: His breath was hot against her ear, and she could feel the deep vibrations from his voice as he said:“You want it bad from ol’ Slowhand, don’t you?“Oh, but I’m gonna take my time with you. Make you forget who you are, and replace it all with just one thing, that I’m the only one who can make your body sing like this.”





	Backstage with Slowhand

Eternal gratitude to my amazing beta [firethatgrewsolow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firethatgrewsolow) , you’re a constant inspiration and you make me a better writer!

This is purely a work of fiction, inspired by [this Eric Clapton concert](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=466rT-dUaEM)

Originally posted [here](https://the-honeydripper.tumblr.com/post/170598750595/backstage-with-slowhand)

******************************

 

His beard tickled deliciously against her inner thigh, as he worked his way up. Moaning exquisitely with every inch he covered, making her writhe in expectant agony.

Just as he hit the top of her thigh, he playfully bit down, and she arched up towards him.

Growling deeply, he took the first lick, drinking in her juices.

Those fingers, so skilled at manipulating a guitar, slid into her. Feeling their way to… oh, yes! **THAT**! spot. She cried out, bucking hard against him, making his ego surge.

The whole concert had felt like unbearably long, delicious foreplay. With every movement that made his guitar sing, scream, growl and gently weep she’d become increasingly more aroused. When he’d played “Lay Down, Sally” all she’d wanted to do was just that; lay down and rest in his arms.

Making her way quickly backstage, she grabbed him by the waistcoat, pulling him into the nearest, empty dressing room.

The moment they were alone they were kissing fiercely. She’d have terrible whisker burns in the morning and she couldn’t be happier about it.

Tearing off his waistcoat and plaid shirt, she let her hands glide over his chest, as she grinded against him. He dispensed quickly with her dress, and, hoisting her up on the nearest table, he tore her knickers off.

Now, here they were; he was teasing her agonisingly slowly, making her mewl and fist his beautifully soft hair, urging him on.

His breath was hot against her ear, and she could feel the deep vibrations from his voice as he said:

“You want it bad from ol’ Slowhand, don’t you?

“Oh, but I’m gonna take my time with you. Make you forget who you are, and replace it all with just one thing, that I’m the only one who can make your body sing like this.”

“Ye-es!! On-only you!”

He’d lowered his mouth to her again and was slowly spelling out the lyrics to “Lay Down. Sally” with his tongue. All those “L”s and swooping letters…

Her breathing hitched as he simultaneously fingered her as if she was his treasured “Blackie”.

As she was getting closer and closer, he easily held her hips down with an arm strong from years of playing. Her breath hitched, coming in short gasps, but just as she was nearing the edge he retreated, leaving her suddenly bereft. As the feeling ebbed and she started to swear at him, he ducked back down, and she could feel his smirk against her. Renewing his efforts, he sucked on her clit, flicking it quickly with his tongue.

She was quickly writhing and moaning again, but just as her voice started rising in pitch, he again retreated.

She actually screamed this time, making him chuckle.

“Oh, darlin’, I told you I wouldn’t let you get off that easily.”

“Easily?!”

“I’m sure there are still some coherent thoughts left in that pretty head of yours…”

“Either fuck me or fuck off!”

“Ah, now. You see? Nah, my job isn’t done yet.”

With a smug look on his face, he went back to his task with gusto. The combination of his fingers and tongue soon had her writhing and screaming again, and just as her insides began to tremble, he stopped and asked:

“What are you thinking?”

All he got from her was an incoherent

“Gaa-aah!!”

“Who’s the only one who can make you feel like this?”

“You! Only… aaah!!! Only you!!”

With a deep chuckle he sucked her clit, pulling it taut. The combination of the suction and vibrations made her feel a tidal wave was building inside her before suddenly breaking through the dam, gushing out of her, soaking his beard and chest.

He slowed his ministrations and when he felt her aftershocks abate, he rose to his feet with a **very** smug smile.

He’d expected to find her sloe eyed and contented, what he saw instead made him harder than ever.

She had a look of such fiery lust in her eyes, and as she slowly got up on her elbows and then got off the table, he more than willingly let her push him against the wall.

She firmly cupped him though his jeans, now uncomfortably tight, and unbuckled his belt.

“Come out, come out wherever you are. It’s time for a treat…”

Unzipping his flies, she smiled like the cat who not only got the canary, but had just gained control of the nation’s cream supply. When she saw he wasn’t wearing pants, she licked her lips and was just about to sink to her knees as he pushed her over the right armrest of the sofa next to them.

“Later, darlin’. Right now, I need to feel your warm, slick depths around me.”

With that, he climbed over her and sank home with a deep groan.

This. This is exactly what she’s been longing for with every note he’d been playing.

Before long, she was clawing at his back, while he groaned in her ear as he spilled himself deep inside her.


End file.
